3 Girls and 1 Boy
by bosy111
Summary: It's the summer of 8th grade and our wimps will be heading of to high school soon. Greg hopes for a relaxed summer but with a battle going for his heart which he didn't even know about I doubt it would be relaxed. It's better that it sounds trust me. T for swearing by the way one of the oc is angie only one is my one The rest is the books and films


Hi guys I have decided to start a new story but don't worry I am planning to update my other story soon.

You guys can pm me or write in the reviews of you want something specific to be put in there as I am a open writer. This is set in the summer after 8th grade and greys family are also part of the country club. Greg treated puberty well and noww he looks like zac Efron at the hairspray premiere but a tad younger but no one realises as he keeps his head down more

Greg's POV:

So happy it's finally summer and we are finally leaving this school. I'm gonna miss it a bit, sometimes I can even make myself laugh. Happy to leave this hell hole. Ow!

I just knocked some girl to the fall, I have to help her up as that's the right thing to do( this girl looks like a young miley Cyrus )

"Are you okay? Wait of course your not okay you fell to the fall and almost got trampled on."

"I fine ,don't worry about it, but that life flashes before your eyes thing is actually true ;the sad thing is it only flashed forward to high school. At least I know I complete my summer aims," she jokes-most girls would have just shouted at me but she is different in a good way.

"What are your aims...sorry I didn't catch your name?" I wait for her answer.

Her names miley, it suits her. Her aims are to get to the end of twisted wizard 3! That's my aim as well which is really creepy as no girl as pretty as her plays video games. We keep on talking as we are pushed and shoved through the halls.

Holly's POV:

Where are Greg, Rowley, Patty and the rest of my friends, I would have thought they would be out here by now especially Greg he hates this school and the school hates him. I wouldn't be surprised if a hand came out of a locker and pushed him out.

After heathers party we didn't really have that much time as his family were punishing him for something and for the 8th grade we were put in different classes except for pe. For some reason when ever they play gladiator they both go under the bleachers and talk. All I know is that they met angie there whoever this angie is.

Me and Greg don't even speak anymore , maybe a few 'hi' and 'how are you' in the corridor when we pass each other but that's about it. I'm gonna connect with him over the holidays so we can at least be friends again.

Finally, Greg's out and some girl is with him...

Who is she? Where did she come from? How does she know Greg?

Calm down Holly just ask.

"Hey Greg" I say in my usual upbeat tone "can you sign my yearbook?"

While he signs my yearbook I ask the questions that popped into my mind earlier and outside in smiling inside I'm crying. She has the same aims as Greg's, they are soulmate.

We all sign each other's yearbook and I didn't happen to see Greg writing his number in hers; I write mine in as well as she is new and doesn't have that many friends.

I couldn't help but compare what he wrote in mine to what he wrote in hers

'Dear miley

Have a great summer and I hope you accomplish your aims but I will finish twisted wizard 3 before you as I am boss

Don't lose that smile miley or I won't be able to call you smily anymore

Here is my number if you want to meet up 0123456789

Love from Greg :)'

'Dear Holly

Have a great summer and even though we haven't really talked this year your still one of my closest friend

I will hopefully see you at the the country club

This is my new number by the way

0123456789

From Greg :)'

**Friend! **

And he didn't even put love from ,he just put from. This is just annoying. At least I know I will see him at the country club that makes me feel better. I look at what miley wrote and everything is a blur except one line **I'll see you at the country club **

This is going to be a long summer and for some reasons I feel like it's going to be a long 9th grade too.

**The rest of my chapters aren't going to be that long as this actually took me ages. All I can say is that I will update after I get 5 reviews thanks love you guys bye xxxx**


End file.
